


Complexities

by velveteenvamp



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, Reconciliation, past angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/pseuds/velveteenvamp
Summary: Beck and Jade reflect on their past and present and what it is they find so enchanting about each other.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Complexities

Jade had always loved the way that Beck would so casually run his hands through his hair, pretending like he wasn't God's gift to the world. That was the first thing she had noticed about him, how he managed to blend a quiet, cool confidence while still maintaining humbleness. It stood out to her because every other guy who had approached her seriously lacked in both the looks _and_ charisma department. Beck Oliver possessed both in spades and though she had never told anyone this, it had intimidated her at first. 

Before Beck, Jade's heart had been broken. The only other major relationship she had been in ended horribly; her ex had cheated on her, telling Jade that he couldn't be seen with a freak like her. On top of her already shitty home life, it had wrecked her already fragile self-esteem. So when Beck had first asked her out, Jade made him work for it, she forced him to _prove_ that he was serious about her. He had told her that he appreciated a challenge and indeed, he worked his ass off to get her elusive approval. 

It was true that Beck was the exception to almost everything Jade had ever known. Unlike everybody else, he didn't judge or break promises. Though she didn't get why, he actually seemed to _enjoy_ being around her, whereas nobody else could say the same thing. Truthfully, she was always sure that she wasn't good enough for him, that his life would be so much easier if he ditched her and dated a likeable cheerleader who wasn't so screwed up. 

Only after they got back together for the final time did Jade believe him when he said he didn't want easy. Maybe she _was_ complicated and so was their dynamic, but maybe it was okay. After that, Jade swore that she wasn't going to let him feel miserable in their relationship again; she made an effort to be more considerate (by her standards, anyway) and to vocalise more. Would she have done that for anybody else? _Hell_ no. Beck was exceptional and that was her absolute favourite thing about him on a long list of positives. 

* * *

People had often asked Beck what the fuck it was he saw in Jade. As far as everybody could tell, they were polar opposites in every conceivable way ~~\--~~ why would he waste his time trying to please her when he could have quite literally any other girl? 

It was simple, really: Jade wasn't any _other_ girl. The thing he cherished most about her was her utter uniqueness, a fearless individuality that set her apart from anyone else he knew. It was something he immensely admired but had never been able to fully embrace himself. Sure, he had moved into an RV on his parents's drive just to have his own space, but it wasn't comparable. No one looked at him and immediately viewed him as different, he didn't have a brokenness behind his eyes but the resolve to continue on anyway. At the end of the day, he was always going to be Beck Oliver, the laidback guy with good looks. Only Jade saw the rebellion he craved and the wanderlust he hungered for. 

With other girls, all he had to do was cast a look their way for them to swoon. With Jade, he had to _fight_ for her to even pretend to give a damn. He knew better than anyone that her walls were a bravado, but it was refreshing anyway. Jade would tell him when he was wrong, she'd stand up for herself and good God, she _never_ backed down. It was that last trait of hers that had been a bone of contention in their last breakup, but after being away from her, Beck realised just how much he missed it. Missed _her_. He had tried meeting other girls but at every date he found himself on, all he wished for was for the woman to just _say_ something, damn it. 

Jade had left some clothes in his RV that she hadn't claimed after the breakup and as much as he tried to fight it, Beck often found himself pulling them out. He'd caress the materials of leather and lace and would automatically smile at the fragrance of stale cigarette smoke entwined with verdant perfume. Then he'd curse himself for fucking up so immensely, for losing the most interesting woman he'd ever known and was sure, he ever would know. 

When they did get back together, Beck had made some changes, himself. He would tell any hopeful admirers that he had a girlfriend and that they needed to respect it. Jade liked that, he realised, because all she wanted was to feel appreciated. Beck made an effort to show her off to the world, determined to never make her feel unwanted and ashamed again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love these two and all of the complexities they have in their relationship. I have a headcanon that Jade was cheated on prior to her relationship with Beck and that Beck isn't quite as pure as he seems to be, so I thought I'd run with it. I might write some more stuff in this vein, I love character studies and flowery language with a lack of dialogue!


End file.
